1. Field of the Invention
The invention involves a new rear view mirror assembly for mounting on trucks, buses, trailers, boats, small aircraft, and other large vehicles where the driver's rearward visibility is restricted.
2. Background Art
Backing up large vehicles, particularly trucks, continues to be a problem for drivers. Oftentimes, the assistance of one or more persons is required to assist the driver in properly positioning his truck next to a loading dock. The driven (or storage) portion of the truck is generally attached to the driving (or passenger) portion by a swingable linkage assembly. Since the driven portion is generally much larger and heavier than the driving portion, the driver's visibility behind the truck is extremely limited. When backing up, the driver must have a field of view which shows what is behind the vehicle. Hence, the rearward positioning of a large vehicle can be a major undertaking for even the most experienced driver.
While driving in traffic, the driver is most concerned with visibility alongside his vehicle. He needs to clearly observe vehicles in adjacent lanes which will interfere with his vehicle changing lanes. This is a different field of view than that encountered in backing up the vehicle. Mirrors currently being used cannot effectively accommodate both situations because of the incongruity in the field of view sought to be attained. Therefore, neither desired field of view is achieved.
Thus, there exists a need for a rear-view mirror assembly that provides clear visibility alongside the vehicle, and which can be readily adapted for viewing behind the vehicle.